Indiana Watterson and the raiders of the lost ark
by Agent BM
Summary: A re telling of the movie raiders of the lost ark starring the characters of Gumball
1. South America: Meet Indiana Watterson

**Indiana Watterson and the raiders of the lost ark**

**I don't own Tawog or anything in this story**

**Before I begin here's who everyone will be playing from the movie**

**Gumball: Indiana Jones**

**Darwin: Sallah**

**Penny: Marion Ravenwood**

**Tobias: Rene belloq aka the villain for those who never seen the movie**

**now that that is covered we can begin**

**(South America: 1936)**

Indiana Watterson was traveling deep into the jungle with a few guides to find an ancient treasure, a golden idol of the hovitos tribe. They came across a temple entrance. Indy went in with his friend Marco while his other guides waited outside. Indy lit a torch and traveled into the temple.

"Gumball" said Marco scared

"Don't call me that I hate that name" said Indy

"sp- spiders" said Marco pointing to gumball's back

gumball brushed them off and brushed Marcos back which was covered with spiders. The 2 came upon a small patch of sunlight, Marcos continued until gumball stopped him

"Don't go in the light" said Gumball

"Why not?" Asked marco

Gumball put his hand in the light and moved it when spikes came out of the wall with a dead body attatched

"That's why" said Gumball

the 2 used Gumballs whip to make it across a small bottemless pit when they came across a hallway, at the other end was the idol

"It's the idol, there's nothing protecting it its ours" said Marco

"No, something isn't right" said Gumball

Gumball took the torch and placed it on a dark brown tile. The tile sank and from a face on the wall shot a poisonous dart

"Stay here, I got this" said Gumball

"If you insist" said Marco glad that he wasn't going across

Gumball slowly made it through the chamber avoiding the dark tiles. He made it across and took a small bag of dirt out of his bag and faced the idol. He quickly replaced the idol with the bag and nothing happened. Gumball held the idol in the light a when the stool it was on sank into the ground

"Uh oh" said Marco to himself as he ran out

the temple was collapsing. Gumball ran through the corridor with the darts shooting him but missed. Marcos was on the other daisy of the pit with gumballs whip

"Throw me the whip" said Gumball

the door on the other said was closing fast

"Throw me the idol theres no time to argue" said Marco "I give you whip for the idol"

Gumball threw the idol to Marco

"Now give me the whip" said Gumball

"Adios señor Gummypuss" said Marco before running out

Gumball jumped too the other side and barely made it. He climbed out of the pit and made it through the door, but not before he grabbed his whip and hat. Gumball saw Marco's dead body in the light

"Adios Marco" said Gumball as he grabbed the idol

Gumball heard a sound and looked behind him to see a giant boulder rolling towards him. He ran as fast as he could and jumped out of the temple where he stood face to face with the hovitos warriors and the dead bodies of his guides. In the middle of the tribe was gumball's mortal enemy, Tobias Belloq, he stole treasures that he earned and sold them rather than putting them in museums

"Well dr. Watterson, pleasure seeing you again" said Tobais

"Tobias" said Gumball angrily

"You chose the wrong guides, this time it will cost you" said Tobias as he took the Idol and Gumball's revolver

"You know Tobais, the natives don't know you like I do" said Gumball angrily

"Yes, you could warn them, if only you spoke hovitos" said Tobias

Tobias held up the idol and the natives bowed to him. Gumball used this chance to run. Tobias told the natives to kill him and they began chase

Gumball ran through the jungle as fast as he could when he could see his pilot Phil fishing from his plane

"Phil, start the plane" shouted Gumball

Phil let his rod go and started the plane. Gumball swung from a vine and into the water. The natives fired arrows and poison darts at him as he swam onto the plane. The plane took off when Gumball noticed something he was deathly afraid of, a snake, and in his seat

"Phil, there's a snake on the plane" shouted Gumball scared

"Oh that's just my pet Reggie, he's really friendly" said Phil

"I hate snakes Phil, I hate them" shouted Gumball

"Come on he won't bite" shouted Phil

"Never hire Phil again" gumball thought to himself


	2. Bar fight in Nepal

Ch. 2

Gumball returned back to the us to go back to his part time job, a college professor in California who teaches Archaeology. He didn't stay long, a few men he knew told him the Nazi army was in Cairo searching for a treasure known as the ark of the covenant. Their leader hitler was trying to find it hoping it could make his army invincible. Gumball's friend Abner Fitzgerald was in danger because he had something that could find it, a headpiece to a treasure called the staff of Ra. Gumball packed his bags and set off to Nepal to meet abner again, not knowing he was being followed by a nazi agent, a bulldog named Arnold Toht.

(Nepal)

Gumball stepped into a bar in Nepal to see Abner's daughter, Penny Fitzgerald, was closing up for the night

"Penny Fitzgerald"

"Gumball Watterson, I should've known you'd come back through my doors, what do you want?" Asked penny who was not happy to see him

"First, don't call me Gumball, it's Indy, indiana Watterson. And I'm looking for Abner" said Gumball

"my dad's dead" said Penny

"Im so sorry" said Gumball

"What do you want anyway, you ruined my life and now you come here" said Penny

"Im looking for a small round bronze treasure, has a red jewel in the middle" said Gumball

"I have it, come back tomorrow and you can have it for a price" said Penny

"Deal" said Gumball before leaving

Penny took the piece gumball was looking for out from a box and placed it on a table

"Ain't no way he's getting this, only for $5000 can he have it" said Penny

arnold and his men came through the entrance

"Bars closed" said Penny

"We're not thirsty, we're here for the thing dr Watterson wanted" said arnold

"Then come on in then, how about a drink for you and your men?" Asked Penny

"Your fire's dying out, and soon you will" said Arnold as his men grabbed penny

"What're you doing?" Asked Penny as Arnold grabbed a sharp rod from the fire

"Now you're going to give me the headpiece, or I'm going to stick this through the holes in your shell, won't that burn, you'll be a roasted nut" said Arnold as he moved the rod closer to Penny's shell. Suddenly the rod was snatched by a whip and was sent towards a curtain, setting it into flames

"Let her go" said Gumball

"Kill them" said Arnold to his men

A gunfight started between Indy and Arnold's men as the bar caught on fire. Arnold saw the piece on a table and grabbed, but when he did it started burning his hand. He screamed in pain and ran outside to cool his hand in the snow. Indy and Penny were able to kill Arnold's men as Arnold retreated. Penny grabbed the headpiece and the 2 ran outside when the bar burst into a fireball

"Indy, you sure do remember how to show a girl a good time. And until I get my life back you're gonna get more than you bargained for, I'm gonna be your partner" said Penny as she threw the headpiece to gumball


	3. Cairo market fight

Ch. 3

Gumball and penny left Nepal and flew off to Egypt to meet Gumball's old friend Darwin. Darwin was the best digger in all of Egypt and was married and had 8 kids. Darwin told gumball that the nazis hired him to find the well of souls and their leader was Tobias. Darwin didn't want to help the Nazis but if he Didn't they would kill him. While Darwin went to get more information about the Nazis, Gumball and Penny decided to look around the local marketplace. Joining them was a monkey that Darwin recently bought for his children to play with

"Do we really need the monkey?" Asked Gumball

"Come on she's our baby, and besides she's grown on me" said Penny

the monkey jumped off penny's shoulder and ran off

"Hey, where're you going?" Asked penny

"Relax, she's smart, she'll be back. Have a date" said Gumball giving Penny a small fruit

"What? What is this?" Asked Penny

"A date, you eat it" said Gumball

The monkey ran towards a man with an eyepatch, her real owner. The man went into a building to meet 2 nazis in suits. After telling them about Indy, the 2 men sent a bunch of thugs with swords to kill them

"So why don't you just settle down get married an have 8 kids like your friend Darwin?" Asked Penny

"I've been busy" said Gumball

"Darwin says you're a bum" said Penny as she looked through some clothes

"He likes to make jokes" said Gumball

"Yeah sure" said Penny

Gumball saw the thugs running towards him

"Penny look out" shouted Gumball

A fight started between Indy and the thugs. Gumball dodged their swords and punched them

"Penny get out of here, DUCK"

Penny ducked and Gumball punched a thug that was about to stab Penny. Gumball placed penny onto a cart and snapped his whip at the thugs. The sound of the whip made the horse pulling the cart drag it away

"INDY" shouted Penny as she rode away from gumball

"Get her, Schnell Schnell" shouted a nazi

Penny jumped off the cart and saw a man running towards her. She grabbed a pan and the man took out a knife. He smiled and laughed creepily. Penny did the same and ran into a building with the man chasing her. She knocked him out and climbed into a basket to hide. The monkey jumped on the basket and screeched loudly for the thugs and nazi agent to hear. 2 thugs grabbed the basket and ran off with penny inside screaming for help

Gumball ran to the cart to see Penny was gone

"Penny" shouted Gumball

Everyone around gumball ran off to the side when they saw someone coming, someone they were afraid of. Gumball saw a swordsman in black clothes. The swordsman laughed and spun his sword around a few times expecting a fight. Gumball didn't have time and just shot the swordsman. The crowd cheered for Gumball and took the swordman's sword. Gumball heard penny's screaming and saw 2 thugs carrying a basket. Penny popped out until the thugs pushes her back in

Gumball ran after them and saw them put the basket into a truck. The thugs fired a machine gun at him causing him to hide. The truck was filled with dynamite.

"Go, Schnell" shouted the nazi agent

the truck started moving and one of the thugs loaded a machine gun. gumball fired 3 shots at the gunner and one at the driver. The truck turned and exploded

"Oh no, Penny" said Gumball as he got on his knees and cried for her


	4. Gumball and Tobias

Gumball was at a bar drinking away to try to forget about Penny's death. He never told her this but he loved her. A man in a suit came up to him

"Mr. watterson, a man wants to see you"

Gumball was led to a table inside a building. Sitting at the table was Tobias

"Hello Dr. Watterson, pleasure seeing you here in Egypt" said Tobias

"Pleasure seeing you too, I oughta kill you for stealing my treasure back in South America" said Gumball

"This would be a bad place to kill me, in front of all these people you know" said Tobias

"These people don't care about us" said Gumball

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm so close to discovering the ark" said Tobias "After the nazi's present it to the fuhrer himself I get paid and I'll be better than you, again"

"How do you know where to dig, you don'e have the headpiece"

"That's classified" said Tobias

"If I find the ark I'm gonna put it in a museum where it belongs" said Gumball

"Don't you realize what the ark is? Don't you understand it's power?" Asked Tobias

"Yeah, I'm a professor" said Gumball

"The ark is a transmitter. It's a radio for talking to god and it's in my reach" said Tobias

"You wanna talk to god? Lets go see him together, I've got nothing better to do" said Gumball

Gumball stood up and reached for his gun when everyone in the building took a gun out and aimed at him

Darwins kids came in telling Gumball that he needed to come home with them urgently

"Next time it will take more than children to save you Gummypuss jones" said Tobias

everyone in the building laughed at Gumball


	5. They're digging in the wrong place'

(Later that night)

Gumball was getting information from Darwin about the nazis and how they moved the dig to another area. The monkeys owner took a vial of poison out and dumped it over a bowl of dates Darwin's young son brought out before sneaking away. The monkey was starving and ate one without any care

"I don't understand, how could Tobias have a copy of the headpiece, there's no pictures or replicas anywhere" said Gumball

"He had only 1 side of the piece right?" Asked an old man

"Yeah" said Darwin

"Lookie here, the piece says to make the staff at least 72 inches, but to remove a few to honor the hebrew god" said the old man

"Thats it, Tobias's staff is too long" said Gumball

"Theyre digging in the wrong place" said both Gumball and Darwin happily

"The ark is still ours for the taking" said Darwin happily

Gumball grabbed a date but Darwin slapped it out of his hand

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Gumball

Darwin showed Gumball the dead monkey lying on the floor with a half eaten date

"Bad dates" said Darwin

"Well that was a close one" said Gumball

"Dammit" said the monkeys owner

"Did you hear something?" Asked Gumball

the monkeys owner ran off into the dark streets of the city


	6. The well of souls

After making a new staff, Darwin took Gumball to the recently discovered map room where the nazis supposedly discovered the Ark's resting place. After Darwin dropped a rope down inside Gumball climbed in disguised as one of Darwin's diggers and placed the staff in one of the holes just as the sun reached the room. The light reflecting off te headpieces crystal moved towards the small city model and stopped at a building in the middle. The building glowed red and flashed, that was where the well of souls was located. Gumball broke the staff in half so the nazis wouldn't get any ideas. After climbing out the 2 passed by a group of soldiers eating breakfast. They grabbed Gumball and yelled at him saying they wanted water

"What is wrong? If its water you want then i will get it for you" said Darwin as he calmed the soldiers down and Gumball got away

He stumbled into a tent and was shocked when he as saw Penny asleep but tied up and gagged. He grabbed her and kept her from screaming

"Penny, I thought you were dead, they must've switched baskets" said Gumball

"Gumball, you gotta get me out of here" said Penny

"I know where the ark is Penny, it's here" said Gumball

"It's here? Then I'm coming with you get me out of here" said Penny

"I can't, if I do theyll have the whole camp looking for you, it's best you stay here for right now" said Gumball as he gagged her back up. Penny tried to yell at him but she couldn't because of the cloth gagging her

Gumball took a small telescope from the tent and went up a hill. He set the telescope up and moved it towards the well of souls real location, not far from where the diggers were digging. There were no guards around it so this was the perfect time to dig. He ran down to Darwin who finished giving the soldiers water

"Darwin, get some diggers and meet me up on that hill" said Gumball pointing to the hill not far from the current dig site "The ark's there"

"Im on it" said Darwin

Gumball went up the hill and took his disguise off. He placed his fedora on his head as Darwin came back with a few diggers

After about a day of digging the diggers managed to hit the roof to the well of souls

"Come on men, lift it up" said Darwin

When the diggers got the top off the first thing they saw was a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis which scared Darwin

"Calm down buddy, it's just a statue" said Gumball

"Indy, why does the floor move?" Asked Darwin

Gumball threw a torch into the well and all over the floor there was venomous snakes

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" Asked Gumball

"This'll be very dangerous, you go first" said Darwin

Gumball looked at Darwin angrily

Gumball dropped a rope and a few torches down. After climbing in and scaring away the snakes Darwin came down with him. In the middle of the tomb was the ark of the covenant. The 2 spent an hour getting it into a crate. The 2 sent it up first, not knowing the nazis and Tobias were above ground waiting

"Indy the torches are running out" said Darwin scared

"You go up first" said Gumball

Darwin climbed the rope up but before Gumball could climb out the rope fell to the ground

"Darwin" shouted Gumball

"Hello, dr Gumball Watterson, my what are you doing in such an awful place?" Asked Tobias sarcastically

"Why don't you come down and find out" said Gumball angrily

"Thanks but I think we're very comfortable up here" said Turbo "You failed again dr Watterson. What was briefly yours is now mine. We're gonna bury you down there, and maybe in a thousand years you'll be worth something"

"But don't worry Dr Gummy, we didn't want to leave you in such an awful place all alone" said a nazi colonel

Arnold brought Penny towards the entrance and threw her in. Gumball caught her and the Germans shut the entrance up

"DIETRITCH YOU IDIOT, THE GIRL WAS MINE!"shouted Tobias angrily

"you know she's of no use to us, the only thing that matters is our mission for the fuhrer" said Dietritch the German colonel

"Oh god, I hope they're alright" said Darwin

(Well of souls)

"Great to see you" said Gumball

"I was trying to escape no thanks to you" said Penny angrily

"We need to get out of here. Here wave this at anything that slithers" said Gumball handing Penny a torch

"The whole floors slithering" said Penny

Gumball saw more snakes coming out of the wall and figured they could get out that way. He grabbed the rope and threw it over the Anubis statue

"Im gonna go through that wall, whatever happens to me just be prepared to run" said Gumball as he started climbing the statue. He made it to the top and attempted to knock it over

"Gumball the flame's going out" shouted Penny scared

Gumball knocked the statue over and it destroyed the wall Just as the flame went out. Penny screamed when she saw dead bodies but Gumball calmed her

"Its alright I got you' said Gumball

The 2 saw an opening and made it back outside where over by a nearby airfield, the Germans were preparing a plane, an experimental flying wing plane that would take the ark to Berlin

"That's how they're doing it, they're gonna fly it out. By the time the ark reaches the plane we'll already be onboard" said Gumball

(Turbos tent)

"Let us toast out success" said Dietrich

"To the ark" said Tobias

"Soon we'll be out of this sand ball" said Dietrich


	7. Flying wing fight and Truck chase

Gumball ran to the back of the plane while Penny tried to take the blocks of wood out that were holding down the tires. before Gumball could get on top of the plane a mechanic with a wrench saw him. The 2 started fighting and it ended with Gumball knocking out the mechanic. Another mechanic, a big tough one spotted him and went up to him

"Hey you, come here" said the mechanic

He got the attention to both Gumball and the pilot in the cockpit

"You wanna fight, get over here" said the mechanic

Gumball got off the plane and prepared to fight, but quickly realized the mechanic was stronger than him

"Put em up" said the mechanic

Gumball kicked him in the balls which didn't hurt him and punched him. The mechanic gave Gumball a punch which knocked him to the ground. The pilot grabbed a pistol from the cockpit

"Get up" shouted the mechanic as he grabbed Gumball but bit his arm. The mechanic screamed in pain and let Gumball go

he ran to the front of the plane but was almost shot by the pilot. The mechanic got in his way preventing the pilot from shooting Gumball. Gumball threw sand at the mechanic which temporarily blinded him.

Before the pilot could shoot him Penny knocked him out with the blocks of wood. The pilot landed on the controls which started the plane. Penny fell in as the cockpit closed and she was trapped.

"Gumball" shouted Penny, but he was too busy trying to fight the mechanic

Penny climbed to the tail gun when she saw a car of German troops drive up. She fired the gun killing all but a few. She shot the last of them and accidentally shot a few barrels of oil which exploded. Tobias and Dietrich saw the explosion

"Stay with the ark, stay with the ark" shouted Tobias

The plane hit a fuel truck which caused it to start leaking fuel. Gumball jumped onto the plane trying to avoid the propellors.

"Gumball get me out of here" shouted Penny from the cockpit

"Hang on I'm coming" said Gumball

The mechanic grabbed Gumball and threw him off the plane. The fuel went under the plane which woke up the knocked out mechanic. Once he realized there was fuel coming under the plane he ran off.

Gumball threw 3 big punches at the mechanic but the mechanic threw one big punch at him which knocked him towards the ground

"Come on, get up you filthy pig" shouted the mechanic as the propellors got closer

Gumball ducked which confused the mechanic, he looked back and screamed as the propellors chopped him up and his blood stained the tail gun window and one of the tail wings

fire from the explosion started moving towards the fuel truck and plane, which meant Gumball had to hurry

"Penny move back" shouted Gumball as he shot the hinges by the cockpit and the 2 jumped off.

They ran as fast as they could as the fuel truck exploded and then the plane

Tobias, Dietrich and some soldiers rushed to the destroyed plane

"This is a disaster" shouted tobias

"We'll load the ark on the truck and fly it out from a plane in Cairo, and I want plenty of protection" said Dietrich before a watch tower exploded

"Watterson" said Tobias angrily

Darwin ran to the plane when he noticed Gumball and Penny in a tent hiding

"Oh thank god I'm so glad you're not dead. Gumball we have no time, if you still want the ark it is been loaded onto a truck for Cairo" said Darwin

"Truck? What truck?" Asked Gumball

A truck drove by the camp with a troop car, motorcycle with sidecar and a car for Tobias, Arnold and Dietrich. The ark was loaded before the convoy drove off

"Get back to Cairo, get us some transport to England. Boat, plane, anything, I'm going after that truck" said Gumball

"How?" Asked Darwin

"I don't know I'm making this up as I go" said Gumball

Gumball found a horse and rode it through the camp. All the diggers cheered as Gumball rode off towards the desert

Gumball rode into the desert after the convoy. He saw them from a hill and rode his horse after them. He rode next to the truck with the troop car firing at him but missing. Gumball jumped off his horse and threw the 2 soldiers in the front out. The sarge in the back of the truck was mad. Gumball sped the truck up towards tobias's car but was sidetracked by the troop car

Gumball knocked the troop car off the road and through the trees. the motorcycle started speeding up to the truck

"You gotta be kidding me" said Gumball as he bumped into the motorcycle and it tumbled into a small pond

the driver and sidecar passenger shouted at Gumball as the troop car got back on the road and the gunner aimed at Gumball. Gumball turned the truck hard and hit the troop car. Everyone in the car screamed as the car went over a big cliff and they went to their deaths

The sargaent in the back of the truck was really mad and ordered his men to get to the front and kill Indy. They climbed up through the sides of the truck and took out their weapons. Gumball drove the truck by the trees and knocked the soldiers off the truck. One soldier was able to hold on and climbed towards the front. He shot Gumball in the arm but Gumball knocked him and the door off.

The sarge saw him fall off and was really pissed off. He climbed up to the top of the truck and started making his way to the front. He knocked Gumball to the passenger seat. The sarge punched his bullet wound very hard. Gumball was in deep pain and it wasn't ending. The sarge threw Gumball through the windshield. Gumball held onto the hood ornament but it fell off. Gumball held onto the truck's grill for dear life

"BRING THE TRUCK CLOSER" shouted Tobias

"Crush him against our car" shouted Arnols

The sarge obeyed and the truck moved faster towards turbos car. Gumball went under the truck and wrapped his whip around the back axle. He slid across the gravel road and climbed back onto the truck. He made it back to the front and sent the sarge to the passenger seat

Gumball punched the sarge a few times and threw him through the broken window. He held onto the grill but it came off and he was ran over by the trucks tires

"Now that that's handled, I can finish this" said Gumball as he sped the truck up

"go faster he's catching up" said Arnold

"We're going as fast as we can" said Dietrich

Gumball knocked Tobias's car off the road and sped off towards Cairo

"Idiot, IDIOT" shouted Tobias angrily

Gumball made it back to Cairo and drove the truck into a garage where Darwin's friends from the army hid it

Tobias's car drove up and drove away when the truck was nowhere to be seen


End file.
